Sister comes to live
by Soniccouples10
Summary: Some one from Jake's pass come to Megakat Sister only to find it's his lil sister he left behind


Our story starts in an auto shop in Megakat City where Jake Clawson and Chance Furlong were waiting for Callie Briggs. She called them two hours ago and said she had some one to meet them.

Jake : Who do you think Callie wants us to meet Chance ?

Chance: I dont know, Jake maybe a relative of her's, or a friend.

?: Your right about the relative, but it's none of mine Chance, it's Jake's .

Chance and Jake looked to see who it was. It was Callie and next to her was a she-kat with crimson fur and blonde hair. Jake got the idea of who she was his eyes went wide.

Jake: O.O MELISSA ! what are you doing here!

Chance: *whoa* nice to meet you melissa, my name's Chance

Melissa: ^.^ nice to meet you Chance, and I'm Jake's little sister .

Callie&Chance: WHAT!

Melissa: Oops, sorry Jake I didn't mean to.

Jake: It's ok and I might need to explain this right

Chance:* lifts Jake by color* explain now Jake !

Jake : OK OK! put me down please

Chance:* drops him* start now

Callie : Jake please explain.

Jake: *sigh* ok it was years ago...

FLASH BACK

twelve year old Jake playing with one year old Melissa while thier parents were talking in the other room.

: Ok melissa lets play tickle monster * tickles melissa *

: * laughs loud*

: ok melissa you had enough i'll stop for now hehe

Jake sets Melissa in her crib to take a nap , after she falls asleep jake walks to the other room to talk to his he got in a fight with his dad .

: YOUR THE WORST DAD EVER !

Dean: Jake it's for your protection , we have to put it in.

: MOM !

Marrie: *hugs him* It'll be ok Jake I promise

After words Jake went to the room he shares with Melissa, enters and slams the door shut then he looks for his pocket knife.

: * holds knife open * I got to get it out now!

Melissa: ahh!

:*turns around* Melissa *drops knife* I'm sorry look I gotta leave hope you be a good girl * packs a bag and's about to leave* good-bye * leaves*

Melissa: *cries*

End of flashback

Jake: And thats it

Callie: Jake what they put in you any way?

Jake: A tracking device in my left arm and I want it out but i can't

Melissa: *snaps fingers* what about dr. greenbox

Callie: your right Melissa he could help get the device out.

Chance: then lets go guys

So they left to greenbox when they got there felina and who of wich Jake didn't want to see , they told the story.

felina & Steel: wow *shocked*

Felina: Maybe they had a reason to put in jake

Jake: YEAH RIGHT !,felina no offence but you don't know what it was like the pain I went through.

Greenbox: *sigh* where in your arm mr. clawson maybe I can get it out

Melissa: um ... I know , I saw blood below the joint on the sholder the night he left .

Felina: You were one though how you remember that night?

Jake: She probably missed me that long .

Melissa : * hug tackles him* you bet! Jake: ok that hurt ow

Jake: *gets up* can we please get the device out of my arm

Greenbox: *sigh* yes , but you might need to stay awake because aparently I can only find it when you,re awake.

Chance : Why's that ?

Greenbox: tracking devices are for tracking people anywhere right, well the one jakes talking about is a nerv tracker.

steel: so it's attached to his nervs *turns to jake* how they put it in you remember?

Jake: *sigh* yes it was like this they straped me to a table I was told to close my eyes then I felt pain go through me.

Melissa: um ... Jake after this I have something to tell you about mom and dad.

Jake: ok Melissa

Greenbox: lets get started so she can tell you after come on.

Jake: ok .

(me: Im skipping the surgical stuff to crazy)

After they got it out and greenbox bandaged his arm they all turned to listen to what Melissa had to say.

Melissa : Jake mom & dad said I could come live with you in Megakat City if it's ok with you of coures, please?

Jake: I dont know-

Everyone but melissa: Come on Jake !

Jake: Fine ok you can stay Melissa!

Melissa: * hug tackles Jake* you're the best bro!

After words they left Greenbox lab and headed home to move Melissa in .But a thaught accured to Chance if she finds out their secret that whould be bad.

*Auto shop*

Melissa: Guys mind if I look around ?

Jake: ok, but be carefull ok this place can be dangerous sometimes.

Melissa: ok I will * leaves*

Chance: Jake you think your sister will find out our secret ?

Jake: I hope not .

* meanwhile outside*

Melissa: this is a cool place * hears something* huh?

She bends down to see what it is and she finds a tunnel curious of where it goes .Melissa goes in but its dark untill she finds a switch for the lights.

Melissa: WOW! this is awsome *looks at jet* * gasp* the turbo-kat they're probably the SWATKATS! , * hears voices* I gotta hide so I don't get in trouble.

Melissa: *hides* *wispers* oh no

Jake: Chance you leave the lights on again?

Chance: no I didn't

Jake: Then who- *sigh* Melissa come out here now

Melissa: * comes out of hiding place* you guys mad?

Chance: you going to tell?

Melissa: no, your secret's safe with me.

Jake: *puts mask on* we're going on patrol you be in bed by ten ok.

Chance: yeah you start school tomorrow .

Melissa: *sigh* ok but next time I'm coming with .

T-bone&Razor: Deal

Razor: now go I don't want you down here when we're gone.

Melissa: *hugs razor* ok , but please be careful

T-bone: If he gets in trouble i'll help him ,that sound good

Razor & Melissa: * nodd* Yep

later the next day Melissa went to school and is alittle shy here we go

Melissa : *sigh* I'll never find my class

?: hello

Melissa turns around and see's a yellow fur she-kat with brown hair wairing a blue dress

Melissa: hello my name's Melissa clawson , whats yours?

?: Lisa Manson

Melissa: um...Lisa want to come over after school my brother said I need some friends

Lisa : sure

*after school at the auto shop*

Melissa : JAKE ,CHANCE IM BACK!

Jake: hey sis how was school?

Melissa: good how was yours?

Chance:* from under car * fixing damn cars all day

Lisa: wow do you always swear like that ?

Chance : only on bad days

Jake : its true

Lisa: *turns to Melissa* you live with these guys?

Melissa: * giggles* yep * hugs Jake* and Im glad

Lisa: * giggles* you're lucky to be living with your big bro

Melissa : OH YEAH !

( me: oh boy there in for a crazy time with Melissa hope you liked it )

THE END


End file.
